Fallen Conscious
by Aishoujo
Summary: Let it be known on 585 BC: humanity won against the ruthless monsters who scattered their land destroying everything in their path. The titans are gone, but this poses as a new problem as humans begin to attack each other. Survey Corps continues to relay meetings even after they were disbanded, but how long will that last? And in the midst of that, Hanji and Levi..
1. Chapter 1

"Let go of him!" The shriek caught her attention as she diverted her gaze from the group of gathered villagers to the side where she caught glimpse of the military police surrounding a fairly familiar and injured member of the survey corps. His knees were bent and his arms fell limp like a skeleton. His expression was one of confusion and fatigue, obvious burnt marks scratched over his rosy cheeks as he struggled against the grip of the five men detaining him. His best friend, another member of the survey corps, stood at least five meters away from the scene, his hands covering the bottom portion of his face.

Shocked with the atrocity playing out in front of him, Armin stared, his eyes wide with horror and animosity. His body shook like an earthquake as he let out another fearful cry, "Please.. please just let go!"

Hanji Zoe turned to look at the soldiers who stood along with her over Wall Maria. No one seemed to notice nor bat an eyelash; their attention solely on the man who stood in front of them facing the crowd with his hands folded behind him. His eye was bandaged with thick layers of gauze as well as his hand which was held up to his chest showing sign of a fracture.

There were many who sustained similar injuries; some of whom had both their eye covered, others who lost their arms, legs, or both, and many who just didn't make it. A few of those injured soldiers were blending in with the crowd of civilians, though it was easy to pinpoint who they were from the severity of their injuries. Nevertheless, they stuck by their family and friends or what was left of them anyway.

"-I'll be quite frank, I never imagined this day to come so soon and I'm sure many of you had similar thoughts, sleepless nights, never-ending nightmares. But we struggled, we survived, and we gave it our all while those monsters kept smiling." He took a breath in order to look around, a small smile over his pasty dry skin which resembled a fig: result of drinking, insomnia, and age which seemed to go quicker than he would have liked, "We never gave up and it's through that dedication that every single one of you is here today."

Some of them were beginning to tear. Others were weeping from the start of the speech. She could pinpoint many who stood on their own, their hands over their face wiping their own tears, and there would soon be strangers accompanying them to give solace: strangers who withheld the same pain and anguish and were orphans themselves.

There were those who had their arms around their own families and friends eager to hold them close, to touch them and reassure them that it wasn't a dream. She could hear faint sniffling from the soldiers behind her, but she couldn't blame them either.

"Everyone of you dealt with the damage, and you're not alone. We're family, we take care of each other." At one point, his voice seemed to crack but the smile did not leave his face, "Though it's not over yet. We have to make sure we all work together to rebuild our civilization.  
"There will be no more worries from now. My soldiers will accompany you to make sure you're accommodated for, that you're safe and free from harm." He paused for a moment before holding his good fist to his heart, the soldiers following behind him, "Millions of casualties, but their actions contributed to the success of the human race. Let us take a moment to remember."

They bowed their heads. People whispered the names of their loved ones: mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, children everywhere. Through the mourning, they unconsciously heard the screams of the unliving wishing to come and join the parade, but they were stuck in their own dimension. And themselves in this god forsaken world.

The cries soon died down as the military leader began his final declaration before they were dismissed, "Let it be known on this day, 585: Humanity won against the ruthless monsters who scattered our lands destroying everything in their path!" And thus, the cheers began aggressively, the hands and tools flying in the air, the screams of victory:

Free, free, free,

Though the sign of mourning hadn't diminished throughout the small population. And she could still hear the voices of Armin pleading for the survey corps to save Eren.

"How can they go?" A few weeks have passed since the declaration. The government was once again deciding whether or not Eren should be executed. Seeing no sign of the humongous beasts, the rebuilding process was going by fairly quickly and slowly by slowly, people were packing up to relocate around the walls.

They turned to the outraged man whose fists were clenched tightly, teeth were grinded furiously, as he glared down at his lap. She turned back to the others; someone beside her grumbled a curse as they rested their elbows over the table to rest their head down on them, "Man, I thought it'd be easier now that they're gone, but the crown is running us wild."

"Don't compare this to when those mongels were alive!" Another scolded, Monoko glared with her bandaged hands folded over her chest.

"Still, it's such a drag! We're Survey Corps for goodness sakes, number one on the battlefield, why are we the ones babysitting?"

The entire group hummed in a agreement. For the past few weeks, they were expected to feed the workers with a supply of food from the military base and anything they could get their hands on. As the husbands went off to work, the woman were beginning to garden and harvest with land they were given. It was difficult since the season wasn't quite right, so the sun would rather ignite flames than start a fire. Now they were beginning to expect payment though the wall hadn't much to give yet.

Moblit frowned, his clenched fists wobbling in his lap, "I was hoping everyone would just stay in one place for a while. It's too soon for them to go. " He gained no response, though a lot of them empathized.

"No matter they go, they know what they do to." Hanji responded with a mischievous twinkle, causing Moblit to turn to the official sitting across from him with a questionable gaze.

"What's that Hanji-sama?"

A grin appeared on her face as she slammed her balled up fist over the wood, starling him. She leant across to the table, waggling her finger in front of his face, "Make lots of babies."

"H - Hanji-sama!" He cried as the others simply rolled their eyes. The entire table suddenly froze as they heard the door open, and quickly stood as Levi trailed in: one hand folded over his chest while the other bandaged one swung beside him- the result of severe tendonitis deeming it useless for a long while.

They secretly hoped he hadn't heard the discommodious admission, "Knock it off four-eyes" and yet he had.

She turned her head away in a huff, "I hope you don't conceive a child, wouldn't want short cold-hearted egoists running around here!" She felt her right cheek being pinched tightly, forcing herself to stumble with a whine.

"I said knock it off." He muttered again, pushing her aside, before trailing out of the room. Hanji backed up against her hair before collapsing in her seat, rubbing the side of her cheek. They watched their previous Taicho limp towards the door and shut it behind him.

"Whatever you say.. Commander."


	2. Chapter 2

The rare sun grinned down against its people in inconceivable heat as it was just another working day. The survey corps were there: distributing water jugs to those around them and the military police were there too: to make sure there were no disagreements between civilians.

Hanji stood, overlooking the bars where she knew her two companions were. She took a few minutes to gather the details of her poor friend-laying on his back with his hands and feet shackled to the walls. Gratefully, the chains were long which allowed movement, but tight against his wrists to perhaps even stop blood flow. Beside him, Armin sat in a wobbling chair, visibly distraught with his head bowed to stare at his lap. He didn't take notice to the intruder until she opened the unlocked cell and went inside.

"How is he doing?" She asked, her eyes marveling over Eren as she took in details she did not take notice to from outside the cell. The burn marks were gone and he looked as good as new, but there was still dirt under his fingernails, long and untrimmed, as was his hair. The expression he wore was neither a light one in his sleep as every now and then, his eyes would scrunch up terribly so signalling a bad dream or perhaps reality: Hanji added, "How are you doing?" She asked instead, as he had failed to respond.

".. It isn't fair." He muttered under his breath, his fists clenching tighter which Hanji noticed were redder than ever, "It isn't fair. She was taken away, and now they're taking him away from me too."

"We're doing the best we can."

"Bullshit." The word surprised her although it probably shouldn't have, "If you guys were doing the best you can, he wouldn't have to die. After humanity got their ruins back, they didn't need him anymore and so tossed him away like.. like a pile of garbage!" He was crying now, again, moving his bawled fists to rub against the harsh liquid on his face.

"There, there, get it all out. It's true: after we won our land, we didn't need Eren anymore. He.. poses a new threat for us now. The titans seemed to be completely wiped out from the walls: Annie's gone, Bertolt and Reiner are presumed dead, Ymir is... Eren seems to be the only one left. We don't know what kind of genetic formula he has and will be producing.. just imagine how fucked up his children are going to be" The dry chuckle caused Armin to look and glare up at her. He didn't see the fun at all. She continued, "No matter how much you like it, he's a threat to us. And even if Eren was spared, he'd probably be stuck in these confinements forever, maybe even in the clutches of my experiment." And you know the things I did to them, she added in her head.

Armin fell silent though the tears continued. And helplessly, he asked, "You guys never planned to help us, did you..?"

Hanji sent him a sad smile and opened her mouth; but before she could say anything, a chilling voice broke her train of thought, "Hanji-sama!" The cell doors opened and Moblit, Jean and Connie appeared, their attention solely on the sneaky official who began to laugh nervously, "It's almost time to distribute lunch to the villagers!"

"Ehehehe... about that..." Jean and Moblit took her by the elbow and began to drag her out from the underground prison to the surface, ignoring the whine of protest. Connie, however, took sometime to follow. He watched Eren for a while before his eyes fell to Armin's distressed ones, ".. I... My condolences for Mikasa's death.." He muttered and quickly closed the cell door behind him before following them up the stairs. Armin simply said nothing. He knew the answer already.


	3. Chapter 3

P.S: I'm going to have a lot of this information wrong because I'm not really updated on the manga. Right now, I'm just focusing on the romance between Hanji and Levi(although it seems to be at a minimal, my apologies! It'll get better, I promise!) Some things to clear up: the base that they'll often meet at is in Wall Rose(the HQ) although they're frustrated that the people seem to be roaming wherever they want in Wall Maria and other districts where they can't keep their eyes on.

* * *

Weeks continued; pregnant women roamed the streets with their children no longer in fear or contempt. Many of them continued harvesting: thankful for the harsh rains that recently bestowed upon them, saving their crops. Huts were near completion, many had set out from the military base in order to settle in their own homes with their old and new family while there had yet to be news from the other districts. Slowly by slowly, people began to forget their past and start a new. At least that was what it seemed like.

But every once in a while, you'll hear a drunken man's cry of the hell they were living, but as soon as it came, it was gone. Only few people knew the reality of the situation: how the military police was immediately on it, always on duty, everywhere. It was like an unwritten rule, but if you ever mentioned the titans in public, you were taken and no one would know what happened to you. Usually it were the orphans, many of them were the soldiers who had everything, and now nothing.

"I can't fucking believe this!" At the old survey corps base: men and women sat at the wooden table, banging their fists together furiously, "Are we always going to have to live in fear?" Someone asked, "First it was those large bastards, now it's our own kind too."

"People have been fighting for centuries, mind you. We've had our share of murders in the wall, only it were mere drunken brawls, sometimes over a woman, crimes moreso. But I get your frustration. I don't like it either."

"Nothing is going the way as planned." Another said, holding their hands to their face.

"When has it ever?" Levi spoke up, forcing heads to turn, bewildered at the fact that it was their own commander who said so. But the shock quickly died down as silence rung about. The words rung true no matter how much they wanted to fight it. It was supposed to be better, they were 'free' and yet now..

They heard the door bust open and a howling sound infilitrated the base. Panicked coos turned into groans at the sickening loudness of her voice as she skipped into the room and towards the only seat available: the one seater perpendicular to the others and across from the commander.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked as her eyes roamed about the room, turning silent as she noticed their distressed and agitated look. She lifted an eyebrow before her eyes fell to Monoko who looked the most worried. Hanji now had an idea on what it was about, "Oh!" She called, causing Monoko to jump and turn towards her, "I saw you yesterday talking with Petra's old man. What was that all about?"

Eyes wide, they all turned to MOnoko who blinked and began to fidget nervously, "I.. Nothing. He.. We said nothing." They heard a chair shift and in an instant, Levi was gone.

As he shut the door behind him, he could hear the smack of skin, a whine, and the scolding for referencing Petra in his presence.

He looked ghostly pale as he limped towards the bed and turned, falling down against it before rolling into a more comfortable position so his feet were laying down over it. He kept his arm over his chest, although the other swung over the bed rim. He seemingly took no notice to it as he closed his eyes and an image came to his mind-of a family which was once alive.

But alas, their faces were distorted. What disturbed him the most was that he could no longer remember the details of her arms, legs, or even her skin - bright pale, or was it tanned? Or was that his? He felt a headache forming in the back of his mind, and forced the thoughts away, choking away a sob which hung at his throat and twisted until he could no longer feel his voice.

And then there was a laugh and a tease which forced his eyes open, and glance towards the door where the loud mouth was going on about a comment one of them made, "So when are you guys tying the knot?" It forced him to calm his deep breathing, in order to hear the events unfold beyond the doors.

And then he hears, "How about it, Moblit?"

As well as the cry, "H-Hanji-Sama!" and yet again, she was the only one laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

It was yet another working day though, yet again, Hanji was up to her usual mischief - pro at excuses and apparently hide-outs as she figured no one would disturb her there. She slammed open the door, and jumped in to strike a pose forcing the two to look up startled.

"H-Hanji-san!" Eren cried, staring at her with wide eyes. There seemed to be no hostility within him. Armin, on the other hand, was sitting at the side of the bed silently. She immediately took notice to his lip which he was biting, hard, probably to keep from screaming. His eyes were blotched - lack of sleep, she dually noted. She started closer, but made sure to keep her distance just for Armin's sake.

.. And, well, the boy looked like he was going to crack any minute and she did not want people to follow the screaming and discover her temporary hide-out, "How is everything?" She asked Eren as she swiped the lone chair, and placed it towards the end of the bed, closer to Eren's legs, sitting down with her legs wide open attaining a slight blush.

"They picked a date." He said as if it was nothing.

She nodded, "I know.. Yo know how they're going to do it?"

"Hopefully they'll send me out of the walls to get ripped apart from a titan. Sounds better than what I have in mind." They both paused before they wiled in laughter - except for Armin who turned to him with a shocked expression, "I'm just kidding Armin. Do you, Hanji-san?"

She shook her head no, "The courts are keeping it under wraps for now."

"I'm curious if they're going to do a viewing." Hanji hummed in sympathy as Armin sent him - and her - yet another stone-cold stare. She wouldn't be surprised if they did. Any titan they could get their hands on they would gladly roast and send off as turkey stuffing around the pack of hungry villagers.

The scene reminded her of a few days after they had won back Wall Maria - the few titans that she kept in her lab turned to ash as it was stolen out of her lab and burned to flames, as was the testing area. Used as a large bonfire with villagers crowding around it chanting, "Monsters, die! All monsters should die!" And all she could do was watch helplessly as it crumbled into dust.

She planned to keep a low key as of now - just like the military police and the courts were. If they knew she had some of the substance found in Eren Jaeggar's basement in her custody, they probably would have gone mad. But she had no intention on letting them know, or anyone, until she was able to test it out for herself. She did not trust those 'new' scientists which the king had hired.

She had hoped to gain entry outside the walls in order to collect more materials and 'test subjects,' however, the garrisons and military police were strict on not allowing anyone out of the walls.

What were they hiding? She wondered as she flicked her glasses above her nose out of habit. Eren's voice seemed to snap her out of her thoughts, "What do you think?"

Her eyes fell to Armin who was now staring at her helplessly, "... Rather not answer that." She smiled, taking notice to their sudden shifted eyes. She heard the sound of a 'clink' and quickly jumped up to hide, but knowing that she had no where to go, turned on her heels to look at the man who stepped into the open gate, "... What are you doing here?" She whined.

"I saw you come in and I didn't want you to miss distributing water bottles to the villagers." He emphasized 'miss' with an annoyed tone then turned to Eren who perked at the sight of his previous captain. The two hadn't seen eachother for a while - as Eren paused to take notice of the new body, "Hanji, come on." He muttered, and turned to leave. His arm swung against the bars of the gate, hard, but he seemed to take no notice of it. Didn't even flinch. Eren blinked and attempted to call after him, but Levi didn't turn.

Hanji frowned and watched him stumble up the stairs, before waving goodbye to her 'friends.' She quickly ran up to follow him.

Ducking under his arm on her way passed, she bopped her head up forcing the arm which was holding the wall to snap up and grab hold of her shoulders. He gave her a weary look, but allowed her to help him up the rest of the way, beamused, she was practically dragged him the rest of the way.

As they got to the surface, his arm moved to knock hers, grabbing his arm away. He stumbled, gaining a worried look, but shrugged it off, turning to leave. He had a lot more important things to deal with like.. like..

He involuntarily frowned, and grungily moved to limp away.

"Le- Commander, wait." He stopped to acknowledge her, sending her an impatient look, though it didn't have as much affect as it had in his younger days. Being bedridden did that to him - not being able to do anything, but watch. One of humanity's most powerful soldier now deemed useless.. for a long time, "I wanted to ask you something."

He urged her to go on. He wanted to leave - go back to the HQ, stay in bed. A memory flickered in his mind - standing on the roof beside Pixis as they upheld a conversation of the latest events: his eyes involuntarily moving to where the young urchin was running around with water jugs. He remembered discreetly: the look on her face as she bent down to one of the kids, and poured sparkling water into his tiny clay cup. It was such a miraculous slight; almost missing what Pixis had said, almost, but his attention quickly drifted elsewhere as the words sunk in.

"Petra.." She muttered, causing him to snap out of his thoughts, "What was she to you?"

He stared at her as if she had grown three heads.

"Were you in love with her?"

She watched him as he hesitated - turned around to face her fully, before limping towards her. She fought the urge to help him as he neared. Was he going to slap her? She thought to herself suddenly as they were brought to eye level - well, slightly. Although their commander had grown, she was still a few inches taller than him.

But as they stood across from eachother - the thing that stuck most were his eyes. She didn't notice it from afar, but when they were in eye shot - she immediately took notice to how.. dead they were. There was no energy within them, no fierceness that he once had, nothing.

"Why do you want to know?" The response sounded cold on his tongue, as he continued to stare at her. She looked away, moving her hand to the back of her neck to rub against it - nervously.

"Well.. It's just that.. you guys have been in one team, right? She's a girl, you're a boy. And you know, whenever we reference her, you always leave the room... and stuff." His eyes were growing blanker by the second each time she said a word, "And I heard from Monoko that apparently Petra's father was actually asking about you.. said some things.. ehehe.."

She looked back only to blink at his retreating figure, "Commander, Commander Levi!" She whined, but to no avail. He had refused to turn back to such nuisance. She frowned to glare at the ground,

_ "I really like you, Hanji-Sama.. and by like, I mean.. As in.. I'd like to date you.." _

She let out a defeated sigh, turned around-

And stared into the eyes of Monoko and Jean who stared back at her smugly,

"Ready to start the day, Hanji-san?" They latched at her elbows and drug her away.

"Ehehhe… Nooo!"

About another month passed since the group found time for another meeting. Well, now it was just a friendly gathering. Things have changed drastically then before as new laws were set in place in the courts to follow up with the new revolution. Houses were on the brink of completion. The survey corps were no longer tied to the civilians; rather they were free from them and eachother.

There was no need for them anymore. The courts found no use for them and forced them to disband. They were sure it was the work of the military police - but they had no energy to fight it. Erwin was no longer with them, and Levi had no intention too. They assumed he had something up his sleeve, but the commander had remained quiet about it throughout the entire meeting.

As of the moment: Connie had left with Sasha and her people to replenish their clan(s). Historia had disappeared during the takeover of Wall Maria: five days before she was crowned queen of royalty(an obvious hoax for the military police which proved useful, at first.) Jean was on the heist of packing, but failed to leave as of yet.

Monoko, Samuel, Jean, Hanji, and Dans sat around each other and spoke more than ever - even Levi, who seemed interested in the conversation primarily for its subject matter.

"What if they're still hanging around?" Samuel asked, causing everyone to turn to him.

"Don't say that!"

Dans cut in, "He's not wrong. They're sneaky little bastards."

"No, they're huge." Jean responded, and they all seemed to laugh even though there was nothing funny about it. Hanji tipped her glasses over her nose, and muttered a response,

"In size, they are" causing them to turn to her, and for a moment she was quiet.. before she let out a huge grin, causing people to roll their eyes. Could she not be serious for once? Levi let out a mutter in response, although she couldn't tell if he agreed with her.

The conversation then shifted drastically when Monoko sent her a pointed look, "So." She said, gaining their attention which was previously on the unusual-acting commander, "I heard you and Moblit made it official." Shocked eyes seemed to turn to stare at her.

Hanji blinked in confusion; she had no idea what she was talking about, but played along, "Oh yes!" She screamed, gleefully, "And we're going to have to commemorate this moment!"

"How?" Dans laughed as she leaned back against her chair, tipping it back to gain enough room for her to place a leg over the table

"Strippers, lots of strippers!"

"Get your feet off the table" Levi grumbled, ceasing the laughter which erupted. Hanji stuck her tongue out at him, but complied.

"Don't worry Commander, I'm expecting you to be one of them- " gaining a blank stare, she turned to Monoko and mimicked her famous chagrin, "You too" gaining both a blush and a glare in one.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Moblit for a while. Not since-

The group continued to talk till nightfall - before Dans and Jeans called it quits and retreated to their respected rooms. Jean had a lot more packing to do, so he said, and Dans' yawns could be heard from miles away.

"Ahh, I think I should be leaving now." Hanji muttered as she looked to the squared window; darkness fell over the trees to the point where you could barely see anything unless you flashed your light on it or waited a while till your eyes fell to camera mode.

"At this time?" Hanji stood up to send Samuel a grin.

"No worries man, I know my way around."

"No offence Hanji, but you have a tendency to get lost." This time it was Monoko who spoke - sounding equally worried and unsure to let her 'friend' wander off alone especially with the military police always questioning their motives. They were out - all night, every night - and although they couldn't enforce the curfew, they made sure they were available in case any danger arouse. Which was a bunch of baloney, in their opinion.

Samuel got up from his chair and held up a hand, "I can drop you off." He offered.

What was it about men that felt like they needed to protect their woman? She was more than capable of handling herself, she had proved many times(except, perhaps, the week she had forgotten to shower. It was true: sometimes she forgot about herself in correspondence to her work. The time she found Sawyer and Bean dead - she failed to bathe and eat properly determined to find her new babies justice, and did she ever-) "It's fine, really." She responded, as she did not want them to go through so much trouble.

"No it isn't." This time, it was Levi who spoke. She quickly turned to him, but he had already shut the sliding door behind him. She whined as she fell to her chair - both Monoko and Samuel sent her a sympathetic look. She had no place to argue because their commander had spoken.


	5. Chapter 5

She was given the empty room across from Monoko's - previously belonging to Petra, although the room seemed to have been cleaned from head to toe. Levi probably gave such orders - although temporarily paralyzed, he had no problem ordering people around. Of course, there could be other factors involved such as he didn't want to be reminded of his past(which they were sure was it), but whatever it was; he failed to let anyone into his thoughts which she wondered how long it would last.

But for now, sleep. Her snoring hit the walls of the room. There was direct drool on the corner of her mouth and her hair, usually tied, was laid out messily over the pillows as she tossed and turned in various comfortable positions. The bedsheet was folded beside her, unused. When the door opened, she was practically hugging the pillow with her teeth sunk into the top cover.

And When the door clicked shut, it had made a noise that immediately alerted her that she was not alone. Sure she was a messy sleeper, but she was also a light one. She spat the pillow cover out of her mouth as she sat up, rubbing at her bare eyes. She attempted to reach for her glasses on the desk, but it was no longer where she put them. She began to panic, but when she squinted to take a closer look - a hint of familiarity came to her eyes.

"Commander?" She muttered as he started closer to her. Was she dreaming? No, it couldn't be. Well, it wouldn't be the first time she dreamed about the stuck-up taicho, but by pinching her skin and slapping herself over and over various times - she had deduced that she was, in fact, awake, and that it was really Levi Rivaille in front of her unbuttoning his shirt.

What was he doing? Was she seeing things? Her face grew hot and fiery. She sent him a stone-cold expression, although it was more like she was trying to lean in to get a clearer view. Yes, he was, indeed, exposing his pale-white chest, but why?

He moved closer to her to which she could now see where her glasses were - bared between the teeth of her intruder, biting down against the two handles as he pushed her further onto the bed with one arm and sat ontop of her.

No, could it be? Was he actually.. stripping for her?

She cried out as he began to work on her own blouse - although since it failed to have any easy buttons, he resorted to ripping it apart instead. He spat her glasses to the side of the bed and as she turned to look at them - he had taken full advantage of the situation, leant down, and licked the side of her earlobe.

"Commander Levi!" She whined at how much it tickled, and attempted to move her hand to cover it, and herself, but he sent her a growl of protest. He then proceeded to molest her ear while successfully taking off her shirt. And since she failed to wear a bra that day - like most days - it was one less thing to worry about.

She sucked in a breath and shut her eyes; her ear tickled from the use of his tongue, but the playful bites that came after seemed much more satisfying. It caused a disturbance in her chest where she thought it would explode any moment. He worked his way from her ear, down to her neck, then to her chest where he paused.

And nothing came after, but stupor silence. She laid still, letting out short breaths and mewls. When she looked up, she caught him staring. Not her breasts, she realized, but what was on them. What was embedded in her chest - three distinct scars, almost like large fingernails which had failed to heal even a little, and a few scratches surrounding the nasty bruises.

Prior no one had seen them, but the nurses who wrapped her up - but the thought now seemed discomforting as she stared into his eyes. She was not the type to have low self-confidence especially over a guy, but this was different. This was Commander Levi and for the first time in weeks, those dull eyes now feigned a mixture of shock, disgust, and anger in one.

"... Look at you.." Was the first thing he said, which quickly caught her attention. He was gritting his teeth terribly so, "Fucking look at you.." She had no idea what he was talking about, "You barely have anything. Scratches on your stomach." The anger seemed to override his thoughts as he let out a despised growl, "Look at you and look at me.. I'm fucking hideous."

She sent him a strange look, "Commander.." She whined, shifting underneath him.

"Don't call me commander!" He yelled, causing her to panick. His tone was loud - bellowed through the room - most likely through the hallways, "I hate that name!"

"Gods Comm- Taicho! What's wrong? What's happening?!" He was breathing heavily, his fist clenching and unclenching around her. She could have pushed him off - from the starting - and he probably knew that but she didn't, "Whatever it is, we can talk about it. I can help."

"You know.. I'll be like this forever, right?" Heard the hate in his voice - directed to her? No. Directed to himself - she couldn't tell, "This arm is practically useless now. Can't even feel it. Can't even move my fingers properly. One leg is shorter than the other, will forever walk funny, what about you?"

She was both confused and scared. Confused on why Levi was saying these things. Scared for him.

He grew quiet after a few seconds as she failed to say anything- and in that silence, she could hear the voice of Monoko who seemed to be drifting closer in order to investigate the noise. She didn't want her to see them like this - neither did Levi apparently, as he turned and jerked off the bed, scuffled on the floor and tangled in the once neat bedsheets.

The door opened revealing a tired Monoko who flicked on the lights in order to marvel over the scene. Hanji quickly sat up from the bed and crossed her legs, failing to cover herself properly, "Mm.. what was that noise..mm..?" Monoko muttered, half-asleep

"What noise?"

The girl looked from the bedsheets on the floor, to the half-chewed up pillow case, to the exposed woman sitting on the bed without shame. It caused her to roll her eyes, and quickly look away, "I.. thought I heard some.. one in your room.."

"Don't know what' ya talking about."

She gained an annoyed look, but thankfully the girl did not want to put up a fight especially at four in the morning "Whatever," She muttered, suspiciously as she shut the lights, closed the door, and retreated back to her room.

Hanji let out a sigh of relief before her eyes slowly turned to the heap on the ground. She drew closer, off the bed, in order to kneel beside it. She proceeded to grab the sheets and threw it off,

And the scarily clean floor stared back at her with nothing to say.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not, for the life of me, know what is going on. Perhaps I've just always been that scatter brained in the romance department. I acknowledge myself as a scientist - great at observations and theories, better at chemical formulas - my mind has always been focused on the titans, that when people were out making babies, I was poking a flaming stick into one of the large creature's eyes and crying about it during, and later.

Boys have rarely ever been on my mind. Sure I've had my fair amount of crushes - Erwin, although you couldn't blame me. I found him much like myself - a scientist, smart and loving like a father, but also fierce. Then there was Eren, of course, the thing that attracted me most(and only) was the fact that he could transform into a giraffe-sized cartage. Although I've always contained a sense of professionalism around him - trying to hide my fascination and amazement - well, that was a lie. I could have had him if I wanted too, though I was sure a certain Ackerman would have my head. And now an up-tight blondey who rarely let Eren communicate with anyone other than himself.

I've always been curious if their relationship stepped over the boundary line. I had to remind myself to ask about later.

Sitting at the table, my eyes stared straight out the window which depicted a nice change of scenery - in which the skies were bluer than ever and the clouds hid parts of the sun, finally dawning some shade over its people.

Surprisingly enough, I wasn't tired even with the lack of sleep. I recognized I may have looked like hell - my hair was tied, but not combed so a lot of it sticked out. And my face was scrunched up terribly so as I sipped the tasteless warm cup of hot brew.

I would often force Moblit to make my drinks since I was always busy(well, lazy was more like it) but since he wasn't there, I couldn't depend on him.

For a second, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest - yesterday's events, perhaps, or was that the tea?

But seriously, what the heck was that?

The door opened which watched me panick, surprised I was caught - looking up to stare into Jean's equally surprised ones. He didn't know I slept over - but with all the ruckus last night, I couldn't help but wonder what type of sleeper the insolent boy was.

I watched as he moved closer to place his bag on the table.

"You're leaving now?" I asked, as he rubbed his neck awkwardly and responded,

"Yeah, thought I may as well visit Connie and his girlfriend. Go around - nothing really here for me anymore." He narrowed his eyes as I nodded my head and brought the cup to my lips, "-Probably should visit the midget while I'm at it. Eren too before.. you know." I nodded again to acknowledge it - but before I could say anything, the door opened and Levi, Dans, and Monoko joined us.

Monoko glanced at me, but looked away as soon as our eyes met. I'm glad she didn't reference yesterday's embarrassing events. On the other hand, both of them seemed to notice my monster appearance.

"Damn Hanji-san, you look horrible." Dans pointed out, gaining a look from Monoko who looked just as interested.

"Yeah well..." I muttered, trying to conjure up some excuse, "Can't sleep properly- not my bed."

My response was jumbled up, but they got it. Good enough for me. Their attention quickly drifted to Jean which I was thankful for until my eyes fell to Levi who had taken a seat across from me. Barely looked at me. Seriously, was yesterday a dream? I couldn't help but ask myself.. for the fifteenth time that day.

"Good morning.. Taicho." I muttered to him making him look up. I gained surprised looks from the others, before they turned to Levi who hummed in response to acknowledge it.

I couldn't help but smile as I finished off the rest of my beverage.

Levi glanced up as he heard footsteps walking towards him - he saw Jean, right in front of him, stomping his feet before his arm flew to his own chest, a sign of respect. He swallowed, and we all couldn't help but watch curiously at the unfolding events.

"Commander-" He muttered in a low tone, so unlike himself, "I've been planning to visit Connie for a while. Got some stuff to do beyond the walls. Permission to leave, sir?"

Levi watched him - first in confusion then in calmness- and for the first time in a long while, I saw the same fierceness in his eyes which was present in his old self. It was a only flicker, but it had still been there.

"Do what you want." Levi simply responded, and Jean sent him a nod. Then with a wave to each of us - marched out, and away with his most prized horse.

The room grew quieter by the second.

"I think I should go too." I mumbled as I stood from my seat. Truth be told, I was planning to visit Moblit. I was starting to grow worried since I barely seen him since that day. I was sure he was avoiding me. For a moment, my eyes fell on Levi who seemed to be staring at me. I gulped, as I waved them goodbye and left through the sliding doors - almost colliding into Samuel in his pajamas.

"You going, Hanji-san?" He asked me in confusion. I nodded and sent him a teasing smile,

"Yeah, it's morning. Want to make sure I get home safe?" He blinked and I couldn't help but chuckle, and what he said next surprised me.

"I'm.. not sorry.." He grew momentarily silent as if he was trying to find the right words, "Think what you want, I just don't want to lose anyone anymore." He passed me as I stood, shocked, before passing him a look of sympathy. I wonder how he was going to react after he finds out Jean left a couple of minutes before.

After untying my horse and throwing myself on her, I couldn't help but take in my surroundings. I looked up to stare - the clouds were slowly disappearing, and I could see parts of the sun peeking out, shining its light down on me forcing a hand up to cover above my eyes.

I heard the latch open and turned to see Levi moving up to me and my horse. I couldn't help, but watch him - curiously, somewhat dreamily as my hand voluntarily pressed against my ear, the other tightly against the reigns of Gulash.

"I'm.. going, taicho. Bye. See you later."

"Where?" It made me freeze, look down at him awkwardly.

"Gonna see if I could catch Moblit," I said truthfully, "Then I'm thinking of doing some spring cleaning - " AKA, Trash most of the expired foods she had lazily forgot.

When I saw him grow nearer, I panicked. He moved to stand on the side of the saddle, and my hands immediately moved to grab the sides of him so he wouldn't fall. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and tugged me down further, placing a kiss wholely on my mouth.

With a look of surprise, I stared down at him with wide eyes. Darted quickly to both sides to see if anyone was near - before they closed as I got lost in the kiss. My hands loosened againt him. My ears tingled, and so did my chest.

He disattached far too quickly for my liking - couldn't help but pout, which gained a look of amusement and, as if he was in my head this whole time, whispered, "No, it isn't a dream." He jumped off the saddle to the ground, staggering slightly. When he recovered, he sent me a knowing look and continued, "Speak to Berner," And swatted the side of Gulash; in an instant we were off - trotting towards the woods. I couldn't help, but stare as we went our separate ways. He knew.

He seemed to be mumbling something, but I didn't quite catcb it, too lost in myself; the highlights of todays events forever on my mind causing blood to rush up to my face.

"Look in front of you, four-eyes!"

Bang.

He shook his head, "Idiot.."

Levi**

When she was finally out of view, I let out a tired sigh and turned on my heels, marching back towards the HQ. I silently cursed myself - much like I did last night - for letting myself get carried away like that. On the other hand, I did not regret it.

For she was practically the few ones from my past who wasn't dead, gone, or delusional(although I couldn't prove it for the life of me). For I could actually touch her - and not try to remember the details of her face without opening old wounds.

She was here and I could see her if I wanted too.

Still, I kept having to remind myself to stop showing that side of me. I've always reminded myself that I should never show anyone my vulnerable side - and although I liked four-eyes, I didn't trust her.

Yet I wanted to spend my remaining time with her and I would have no one change that. Especially now that I know she wanted me too. Heh.

Hanji**

_ "I really like you, Hanji-Sama.. and by like, I mean.. As in.. I'd like to date you.." _

No matter how many times those words ran through her head, it didn't make sense. Of course, like she said before, she was probably scatter brained in the whole romance department which is probably why she never saw through his 'making her coffee' or 'doing her paperwork when she was tired(lazy)' or 'warning her when she gets too close to the titan.' Of course, there had to be more than what meets the eye.

Because, lets be real, who in their right mind would like a person who was totally obsessed with something that wants to have her for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?

It didn't make sense to her either. And yet when the kiss flashed in her mind, yet again, it forced her to wonder what exactly was wrong with the world and whether Levi had been dropped on his head as a child.

But how exactly would that explain Moblit?

She could deduce yet only one thing - that she was a babe magnet and she would have to find a new look before Monoko starts crushing on her too.

_ It started right after the trip to the HQ when she had run her mouth about Petra. Moblit had insisted on walking her home even when she protested that she was fine on her own; walking side by side with Gulash to the other, the two fell into comfortable silence._

Usually they had a lot to talk about; she would often run her tongue amuck about the titans, and.. he would listen, but this time was different. She had already said all she knew about them and there was no longer any new information on the table.

And you don't know who was following at the dead of night, so she was thankful they stayed away from that topic too.

There had been some references to the first reported murders after the era - where men were found dead in their separate beds with their throats ripped apart, but they had passed it off as a mere conspiracy from the military police who didn't want their people out after dark.

They also spoke about government funding, and whether they were actually doing all they can - except it was also censored for it was more or less the kind of conversation left for the HQ.

She tied the horse down close to the barn before they neared her house. Apparently her service to the survey corps was not quite futile as they had provided her with lodging all to her own where she could conduct little experiments in the privacy of her home (not quite private, she knew her roof tiles weren't supposed to shake like that) "Alright, we're here!" She announced with a grin, but piped down as she had garnered a look of surprise - something was definitely on his mind. 

She wondered, now, whether it was a good idea to ask.

_ "Hanji-sama.." He muttered; she didn't know if he wanted her to invite him in or what so she asked, "I.. want to tell you something, something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now."_

"What is it?"

He muttered it under his breath, causing her to draw closer with a blank expression, as heat rose to his cheeks causing temporary blemishes.

"Eh? What was that?"

"I like you.. Hanji-sama."

Her eyes widened, "Aww, I like you too Mob'eli!" She cried, dramatically, as she moved to squash him in a hug and perhaps a special nuggy she carried for Captain Ego and a few good friends.

"No!" He cried, causing her to pause, "I really like you" 

As in I want to date you, she repeated in her head.

_"Are you crazy?" _

She had been sure he was, delusional even. Could it be he was dropped on his head too? There was always the possibilities.

The thought of both Levi and Moblit interconnected and, for a moment, for a frightening second, she wondered who she would choose if she had to pick right at that moment.

But her thoughts were quickly interrupted as Gulash let out a huge squeal, throwing her hooves into the air, before stopping right at their destination. She jumped off Gulash, and tied her down to a tree bark before her concentration drifted elsewhere - to the small house similar to her own, but which was connected to other lodgings. As she neared the door, she watched a friendly pregnant woman holding hands with her five year old shut the door to her house and walk out, passing her on the way out without sparing her a glance. But Hanji made sure to watch them until they were fully out of view before knocking on his door. A lot of the men and women held their traditional views, so when an unmarried woman knocked on the door of an unmarried men: the people began to talk not that they weren't already. But she would rather be known a the 'freak of nature' than the "slut" of the town. It took a minute before the door finally unlocked - which struck her as odd since the community rarely ever locked their doors(to say, if those murders were true, that was probably why) and the door swung wide open.

And glowered at the sight of the military uniform, and the surprised look of her assistant, ex-assistant, as if he wasn't expecting her at all one of these days.

"... Moblit?" She questioned, more like whispered, feeling her jaw tighten and her breath escaping her moreso, "Moblit, what - what is this?"

He remained silent his hand tightening against rim of the door looking like he was ready to close it.

This couldn't be happening.

"-orry Hanji-sama.. They halted my funding altogether; if I didn't take this, I'd be out of a home."

"But the military police, really? Why not the garrison unit?" She asked, genuinly curious though the anger was evident in her tone. She didn't even try to hide it. She was both mad and annoyed, and surprised at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Hanji-sama." He repeated, carefully, and at her lack of cooperation proceeded to shut the door. Coward! She wanted to call, to yell. All she really did was stare till he was uncomfortable and wanted nothing to do with her..

He wanted a date? She had better things to do with her time like start on that spring cleaning! If she was going to do it alone, she needed all the time she could get. She made a mental note to call Levi sometime this week to help her- maybe, possibly, he would command the guys to dust her house out too. In the meantime, she had to throw all the unnecessary junk away - papers, spoiled foods, shower curtains(which the cockroaches had taken a liking too, 'enough said) and everything else she was hoarding in the confinements of her closets before he actually saw it and threatened her life.

And like karma would have had it, she was immediately drawn to the dozen of military police, court officials, and kingsman surrounding her home, taking it apart inside out.  
Funny thing is, they already got their hands on what they wanted, but they just kept on searching.


	7. Chapter 7

"AARGH!"

She growled as she slammed, yet again, her forehead over the wooden table in complete and utter annoyance, and shame which might have been the cause of her headache - or destruction of braincells - not that she cared. She ignored the sympathetic looks thrown her way as she continued to sulk in utter turmoil- with grunts and threats echoing under her breath alerting the others that something was terribly wrong.

"It's not.. that bad." She turned to glare at Monoko and her attempts to make her feel better, "At least you still have this place."

It wasn't about the house, she argued, but what was inside it. Years of work and dedication - her samples - the only substance in Eren's basement that she could, and probably will ever, get her hands on- gone, just like that. She was sure they were out looking for her too, which was why she made sure to keep a low profile.. by howling cries and threats of death on her way to this place.

She was going to kill him.

Not only kill him - but slice him into tiny pieces. Then proceed to serve him as curry to those damn court officials and royal bastards who think they're above everyone else. And she had other plans for the military police, oh yes, a hundred times worse. she would make sure they, their children, and their children's children will regret ever being born.

Although she probably shouldn't be THAT angry at them since they finished half the things on her list marked Spring Cleaning.

On the other hand, they missed a few grey areas and did more than they were supposed too, "... Grrr... Arrgh!"

Dans, Monoko and Samuel sent eachother a look. As dusk followed - one by one, the remaining team proceeded to trail out towards their respected beds.

"You know where your room is," Monoko whispered as she shut the door behind her, and Hanji could only stare with her head against the table, helplessly.

They made her mad. Their sympathy made her mad. Now the silence made her mad.

And perhaps it was this 'madness' acting, but when she stood to leave, her legs took her far away from Petra's room.

-Levi-

He stared up at the ceiling, his bad arm laying over his chest, his good arm behind his head for support as the pillow didn't do him justice. Watching the little specks on the ceiling - if anything, he was an even worse germaphobe than before, on the other hand, he could do nothing about it. He made a mental note to ask Monoko and Dans to mop up before they left though of course, there was probably no point.

He had no plans on staying there longer than he had too. As soon as Samuel left, he would abandon this makeshift hell hole. With or without her.

Speaking of her - the highlights of todays events dawned on him, as he remembered opening the door to meet with Hanji's anger : her cries, her curses. When she fell to her knees and told them about Berner(the "asshole!" as she called) and that all hope was lost. That it was her fault for not hiding it better(she should have known that under her bed was a dead giveaway!) That it was bound to come to her.

It went from Anger, to guilt, to acceptance.. then back to anger.

He argued to himself whether he should pay her another visit. Make her feel better, he imposed.. Make himself feel better, rather.

He reasoned that there was nothing to lose, so as he hoisted himself up with a sigh, and stretched his arm back into place - the door opened, surprised, he looked up as the intruder shut the door behind her. He already knew exactly who it was for who else would come into his room without knocking?

Still, this was a new change of events.

She backed up against the door, breathing more heavy than she was supposed too - glaring at the ground, to his legs which was swung off the bed. She did not look like she knew what she was doing, rather she looked very.. lost, out of it.

"Four-eyes?"

"I pick you."

"What?" He asked, first in confusion, then in astonishment.

"I pick you.. I want you." She responded - whilst in her grieving mode, her mind constantly fell to the thought of Levi. The thought of even leaving him for Moblit was inconceivable - what was she thinking?

Was the thought of having both parties like her at the same time that much more exciting?

Slowly by slowly, people began to leave her - get married, have babies (a lot of them were dead), and she thought, if only for a moment, that if it weren't for the titans than that would be her life too.

And was that the kind of life she wanted now? She didn't know, but she did know she carried some kind of feeling towards Levi - love? Maybe not that dramatic, but there was something there. Something beautiful.

Something harsh.

I just want to forget, she reasoned, that was why she was here.

But she knew, deep in side, that wasn't the only reason.

"It's not like I was giving you a choice anyway." After a long pause, he responded. Surprised, she looked up to yell at him,

"It would be nice if I felt like I did have a choice!" Thank you very much, she raged, but she couldn't stay mad for long. Not at Levi.

He patted the spot right beside him before he moved his hand to grip the sheets, forcing himself back to sit against the wall. She drew closer after a moment of contemplation, and sat exactly where he patted, looking back at him and waiting for a response,

It had taken at least a few more seconds before he finally spoke up, "What made you come to this conclusion?"

She thought about it - trying to figure out what and what not to say. Afterall, this was Levi and, knowing him, he probably would hold anything against her.

So she told him - about how her friend's and co-conspirators were getting married, how she was curious to start her first relationship(aside from when she was 8 years old and forced one of the boys down the street to be her 'boy friend' for a week), how the thought of a husband and kids haven't really been on her mind since she knew about the existence of titans, but now she was ready to try.

".. I didn't say anything about getting married."

She blinked and sent him a dumbfounded look, "I know, I was just.." Dear god, she should have thought about this more.

"And for the record, you want _ kids _?" He had said it with such a questionable look that made her laugh - nervously - but it didn't cease the tension in the room.

".. Yeah.. I'm gonna go." She moved to leave, but felt the hands over her ponytail, wrenching her backward onto the bed and beside him. He rolled ontop of her to pin her down - and she gasped as he threatened her with a kiss, so close, in fact, that she could see the start of age and experience.

"I thought you were the one who said I shouldn't conceive, by your words, "a cold-hearted egoist'" He breathed, with a look of amusement across his face. She turned her head away from him,

"Even cold-hearted bastards need love" She felt her cheek being pinched and whined, "I was kidding. You're more like... a big bad titan!"

He sent her a blank look, "Are you really comparing me with a titan?"

"No!" She shouted, "How could I?.. You are so small and they are so bi- Ow!" She whined as she pinched her again - but a startled gasp soon escaped her as he kissed her, again.

The next morning - as they laid in each others arms, her hand clenching around his limp fingers, her face buried deep within his chest - he couldn't help, but note how.. different it was Being beside something, feeling the warmth of another body in your bed(knowing that someone liked you) - he hadn't felt that way in a long time, as another memory seemed to poke at him, but he was unable to grasp it whole.

With another sigh, he gazed up at her dreamily. He had failed to sleep, if at all, trying to grapple with the fact that this was real, that she was really in his bed, that she wanted him too.

But he knew that wasn't just it - the little thought perked in the back of his mind again, even though he tried desperately to drive the embarrassing thought away - she grows on you, it said, when you feel like you have no one.

Suddenly, the door began to pound viciously and startled - at being caught - and annoyed - at being disturbed - he grumbled out a, "Come in" as he no longer had the strength to get up and open it. Especially with 150 pounds on you.

The sudden noise had woke up Hanji who looked around, darting her head off his chest as their eyes met, momentarily - but the moment had been short lived as Jean rushed into the room - blinking at seeing the commander and Hanji in such an intimate position. Hanji quickly let go, and moved aside for them to talk - rubbing her eyes as Levi quickly sat up, "What?" He gruffed, but lifted an eyebrow as he saw the expression on Jean's face.

One of surprise and shock - horror, he pointed out, and he was breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his sides. Had they intercepted him?

"C-Commander!" He choked on his words.

"Spit it out, Jean. Weren't you supposed to be with Springer?"

He shook his head quickly, "I c-couldn't leave you guys, I came right back!" There was a pause as Levi and Hanji looked at eachother, then back at him, "A - And since I was there, I - I thought I could visit Eren, but.. but.."

"What is it, Jean?! Tell us!"

There was silence in the room as the former survey corp members stood - Hanji and Levi inside while the others stood back to watch in astonishment. They watched as Hanji crossed between a mixture of emotions - anger, shock, surprise - and Levi who stood there, momentarily silent with almost a sad look on his face.

And the bodies of both Eren and A rmin entangled in each others arms gave them nothing, but a hint of the kind of relationship they shared.

"Was it suicide?" Dans muttered in question, gaining an elbow jerk by Monoko.

"Maybe we should leave them alone" Samuel muttered and without gaining a response, retreated back to the stairs - although they knew it was probably because he couldn't stand the smell which irked the walls and everything near.

"What if it was the military police?" Someone else asked which caused them to pause - and hurrying away before something happened, to someone.

"... I'm sure Eren was hesitant" Levi turned to Hanji who was rubbing the side of her shoulder awkwardly, "after Armin insisted, that is."

He couldn't help, but agree as he turned back to the scene.

"Should we tell anyone?" She asked and with the lack of response, she knew the answer. She sighed.


End file.
